Easter Lilies
by Satu-Suzu
Summary: It's easter in the Hamatro human world and Pretzel is feeling alonely. Will he ever find his true love?


Easter Lilies

By:Satu-Suzu

This is a Pretzel Oneshot. I DO NOT OWN PRETZEL AND CINNAMON.

Cappyandpashy4eva owns them. If I never said that before, I doon't own them I don't own them I don't own them I don't own them. But i do ownKaleido Star and the Kaleido Stage. I bought them offa Ebay.

It was spring in Tokyo and everyone knows that in spring the TVs play cheesy Peter Cottontail reruns and everyone buys lilies and admits true love and bows to me-no wait, that's my birthday. Scratch that last part. And Easter was coming, so everyone was practicing the proper way to get hyper on sugar and stuff like that. Except for one ham human. Pretzel was watching reruns of W.I.T.C.H. and sighing repeatedly. Cinnamon appeared behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. Pretzel sighed amidst his mengarie of animals that did not go insane from Sparkle's music and princess like beauty.

"I need to find true love. Everyone is doing it. Even Peter Cottontail and his friends." He mentioned to the newer version of the show, where Peter and his gang were 'rocking out to a hip, groovy band', as so reported.

So it was decided that the two would search for Pretzel's true love, and they packed a bagged lunch of soda and cold cuts with vanilla pudding for dessert. The first stop was a random lady at the gas station.

"Will you be my true love?" he asked her.

"No." she responded.

"Oh," responded Cinnamon.

They tried Pashmina. She's nice, thought the two.

"Paashmina! Will you be my true love?" asked Pretzel.

All of a sudden, Dexter appeared, holding a samurai sword. "She's MY true love!"

Howdy appeared in the same getup as Dexter. "IN YER DREAMS!" was his response.

Stan appeared, in the same getup as the two. "SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Flexible as she ran up to

pull Stan away by the ear. "YER IN FOR A WORLD OF HURT!" Pashmina

covered Pretzel and Cinnamon's eyes as the carnage started. Bijou was a pretty person.Before Pretzel could ask the question, Boss appeared in front of Bijou.

"Fat chance, Albert." he said.

"I'm Cinnamon."

Hamtaro appeared "Bijou! Will you go to the Easter dance with me?"

"Ah, oui oui, 'Amtaro!" Boss looked crushed as Bijou planed her dress for the dance. What about Daniel?

"Sorry, you're sweet and all but... No way." she responded. Panda appeared beside her.

"'Sides, she's going to the Easter Dance with me!"

"WHAT IS IT ABOUT THIS EASTER DANCE THING? WHY WAS I NOT NOTIFIED?"

Pretzel yelled to the sky.

"Because it's been up for 5 minutes. No one knew until the author typed it."

"Oh." Pret and Cinn walked away dejectedly. Lunch time! The soda was still cold, but the sandwiches were squished. But the pudding was okay, except Pretzel was allergic to vanilla pudding. So Cinnamon ate his and gave him her okra flavored pudding.

Lunch was over and it was time to search for true love. Sandy, perhaps?But she had a cold and Maxwell was doctoring to her every need. So that crossed Sandy out. How about Calico? She was about to say yes, but Jingle interrupted with a nonchalant rhyme.

"Purple is blue, and so are you!" he said. Jingle really had his defenses up. So did Boss.

Flexible?

"Sorry, I'm beating up my boyfriend. Maybe Calico?"

"I'm going with Boss."

"You can never trust boys."

"Um."

"Can I please stop being beaten up now?"

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Penelope might say yes. But before Pretzel could say a word, she was heading for the hills.So the search was a bust. Pretzel was in front of the TV again. Cinnamon bent down towards him.

"Can Cinn go to the dance with Pret?"

Pretzel considered it. He smiled like a kid in a candy/cadaver/Luke Skywalker in a Force shop.

"Why not?"

Everyone was at the dance. Bijou in a stunning blue dress. Pashmina, wearing hers as pink as a rose. Sandy got over her cold enough to wear a firey orange dress. Penelope hung around Cappy in a pale yellow dress. Calico was in gold, escorted by Boss and Jingle. Flexible was in red, a gardenia corsage on her dress, Stan suffering no injuries, shockingly. Daniel was in a black, lacy dress that had a refined air to it.

Cinnamon wore a pretty white dress. All the boys wore tuxedos, because, lets face it, boys have it easy when it comes to clothes. Sparkle was in a Lily Pulitzer number with white flowers all over it. Pretzel didn't even bother asking her to be his true love. Pret and Cinn were on the dance floor, reak dancing to every song,slow and fast. Everyone sat out from all the fast dances but everyone did at least one slow dance.

Even Sparkle and Flexible put aside their differences to not ruin this moment.By the end of the night, everyone went home, Sparkle demanding a new Lilly Pulitzer because all the girls accidentally (accidentally? WithDaniel? Ha!More likeon purpose.)spilled punch on it.

As Pretzel and Cinnamon walked out, Pretzel saw a girl dressed in olive green. Her hair was brown in a long bob cut, her eyes were the color of the dress, and she looked like she was sorta nuts. She flounced over to the two.

"Hi, I'm Pickles Terragon Ranch, my favorite color is sea blue, but not the real bluey blue, just the light kind of blue and I like Blueberry Pie!"

"Wow! Me too!" shouted Pretzel. The three exchanged information excitedly before a limo came to pick up Pickles. She waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Pretzel!" she shouted. Pretzel waved back and sighed again like he did this morning.

"I may never find my true love." he muttered.

Cinnamon patted him on the back. "Don't worry, brother! You'll find her someday!"

Then Cinnamon let out a long, maniacal laugh that echoed across the ocean.

THE END...YET...

Soo, whadya think? Should I use Pickles anytime soon? This wasn't too

Eastery if ya ask me. Or that long.

Naruto:The heck it wasn't. But I have better news:I'M BACK ON THE

LITTLE SCREEN! WAHOO!jumps up in the air

Me :Means I have to get back to Sakuracams. (That's my Naruto story. Sort of a behind the scenes thing.)

Daniel: Which you owe me!

Naruto:I'M BACK ON TV! ME!

Najime:Naruto, that's my bedroom you're ruining.

Naruto: Sorry.

Najime: The rabid authoress needs her caffiene.

Me: EARL GREY!

Thanks to Broken Chibi, who published this and to cappyandpashy4eva,

who let me use her two characters, Pretzel and Cinnamon!standing

ovation for BC and cp4eva

Najime:Goodbye for now!waves

Naruto:ON TV!

Daniel: Aw, SHUT UP FOX BOY! (pulls out some rope)


End file.
